


Sweet Dreams

by orphan_account



Series: Broken Glass [5]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Boys Kissing, It's gay m'dudes, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What is Wander doing in Hater's conference room?





	Sweet Dreams

“Yes! It’s perfect!” Peepers was cheering.

_ Uuuugh, _ Hater thought, chin resting on the heel of his hand as he sprawled in his chair. But his--nonexistent--ears picked up when he heard the next sentence.

“Finally, we have the means to destroy Dominator!”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah!” And then the annoying eyeball started going off about some elaborate plot to take out Volcano-Y or something and Hater slumped again.  _ Boring. _

His thoughts wandered to a certain fuzzy nomad. He thought about the note he’d been left. He thought about the soft pressure of a kiss on his forehead. He thought about--

No. Ew! Why did he get that gross feeling around the fluffy wanderer? He always ruined everything! And his stupid banjo was so annoying. And he...he….

He was kinda cute, the way he stood there staring at Hater, his grin affectionate and so, so happy. “Hiya, Hatey,” he said.

Hater tried to hide his feelings behind a mask of rage. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CONFERENCE ROOM?”

“But Hatey, we’re not in your conference room.”

Wha--?” Hater looked around. They were in his room. And Wander was leaning close. Very close. “What are you--?”

And they were kissing, and his mouth was full of an electric feeling, and Peepers was shrieking at him to wake up--

Wait, what?

Hater groaned; of course it was just a dream.

He decided to deny it ever happened, and went back to pretending to listen to his commander.


End file.
